Accidents happen
by Zarah Calaghan
Summary: Fred, George, Angelina and the others have finished their last year at Hogwarts. they make plans to meet up during the holidays, but something happens and Angelina doesn't show...


Disclaimer : Fred Angelina etc. are all J.K.Rowlings. (Oh come on, did you really think I, a little 14 year old, could come up with something like that? Thought not) the plot is mine.  
  
Authors Note: This is my first fan fic, and my first attempt at a romance, so please go easy on me. I would appreciate reviews, but I'm not going to beg (oh, come on, Please *puppy dog eyes*) No, really.  
  
Also, this *** means a flashback. What's between these -, is whats happening. (I know, it's a little confusing)  
  
  
  
  
  
-Lights, cutting into the darkness. A scream, it pierced her ears, made her cry out, too. A thud. Jerking forwards, uncontrollably. Throwing her hands out in front of her. Something soft. Too soft. It wasn't right.  
  
And then, as if she was going down, fast, in a lift. She felt herself rising, but didn't move. She looked down. A car. A truck. It was a mess. Blood…Could she see blood? Or was it the trucks cargo of tomatoes? Who was in the car. It was blue, a mini, with a scratch down one side. She was cold, unbearably cold. It bit her to the bone, so cold she could hardly breath.  
  
People were beginning to gather round, muttering. She couldn't here their voices. She was floating, leaving. No. Not this way, not like this. It wasn't right, it wasn't supposed to happen. She wanted to get down, wanted to get down, now.-  
  
  
  
  
  
Angelina hugged her best friends warmly. "I'll keep in touch, I promise. We must meet up sometime over the summer, discuss our plans for the future."  
  
Katie grinned. "Good thinking. I'll send you an owl as soon as I've settled in." Someone called her name, and she looked over her shoulder, then turned back to Angelina, "I'd better go see what he wants, don't you think?" Angelina grinned back at her. "Take care of yourself, Angie, you hear. We'll see each other again soon enough."  
  
"You to, Katie." The girls hugged again, then Angelina watched as Katie walked over to George Weasley. She sighed. She would miss them all, even Filch and Mrs. Norris. Well, maybe not them… It was so strange to be leaving Hogwarts for good. It had been more her home over the last seven years than anywhere else.  
  
Suddenly two hands were clamped over her eyes. "Why so sad, pretty maiden?" The voice was warm, teasing. She grinned.  
  
"Fred Weasley. I might have known."  
  
"You never know, it could have been George."  
  
"No it couldn't"  
  
"And why is that."  
  
She glanced over to the pillar behind which Katie had disappeared. "Because he's busy."  
  
Fred followed her gaze, and raised his eyebrows slightly. "Ah. I see." He turned back to her. "But I'm not. Yet."  
  
"Oh? Is that an invitation?"  
  
Fred looked down at her, pensively, as if he was considering the question. Really, he was just studying her. She was beautiful. Her thick brown hair was tied in two tails, one on either side of her head. She was wearing small turtle-shaped earrings, that seemed almost to move. He wondered if she had charmed them. Her green-brown eyes sparkled mischievously, and her lips, bent in a smile, were so inviting.  
  
"Well?"  
  
He frowned, then nodded. "I believe it is." He bent down, and kissed her gently. She giggled.  
  
"Maybe we should go find a pillar?"  
  
"Good idea."  
  
-Sirens jolted her back to reality. Her head was on something hard, a pain shot through her forehead. She struggled to move her head up. Someone said something, urgently, but she couldn't hear it. A hand, firm, strong, was helping her to raise her head. Pain shot through her entire body, she cried out, the pain came again, and kept coming, in short sharp bursts, like someone was sticking pins in her, all over, over, and over, and over.  
  
She tried to open her eyes. She couldn't see, a white haze of pain covered her. Someone was stroking her arm, speaking reassuringly, but she could only catch some words.  
  
"All right…everything…soon…calm…"  
  
She opened her mouth to speak, but the sound wouldn't come. It caught in her throat, chocking her. She retched, and the hand moved to her forehead. Her lungs felt as if they had been popped, she felt as if her whole body was being wrenched, pulled in every direction.  
  
"soon…out…" the voice kept talking.  
  
Then there were more hands, more people, she was lifted, she had to cry out. It hurt, it hurt so badly. She blacked out.-  
  
  
  
Fred and Angelina joined their friends on the platform. Alicia and Lee were talking quietly, Katie and George were standing, arm in arm, in silence. For a moment, they just stood there. To each one, it seemed as if they had only arrived there yesterday.  
  
***Angelina was standing there, bewildered. She had been Muggle born and raised. And now she was standing on a platform that she had not known existed, in the midst of a crowd of people, staring at a train that could not be real.  
  
Fred and George had been laughing, excited. They had been waiting for so long to come here. Their brothers had told them all about it. They couldn't wait to try some of their pranks out on the other students.  
  
Katie was babbling excitedly to her elder sister. She wanted to know everything about the school. Her sister sighed exasperatedly, and said she was glad she would only be there one more year.  
  
Lee was showing off his tarantula. He was excited about going to Hogwarts, and that made him boisterous, and loud. He was the first in his family to go. He couldn't wait to write back to his little sister, tell her how much fin it was.  
  
Alicia hung back. Her mum nudged her forward, but she turned back. She didn't want to leave. She had always been so shy, and now she had to leave her home, her family. She bit her lip, trying to force herself forwards. ***  
  
Angelina grinned at Alicia. "Remember how shy you were in our first year?"  
  
Alicia smiled back. "Do I? Of course." Lee put his arm around her shoulder. "Your not the same girl anymore, are you."  
  
She laughed.  
  
"You remember all the things we did that year? It was great." Katie sighed. "And to think it was seven whole years ago that we started. It seems like yesterday."  
  
George and Fred exchanged glances. "Seven years of jokes."  
  
"And Pranks."  
  
"And lessons."  
  
"And avoiding Filch.  
  
"And Mrs. Norris."  
  
"No, it doesn't seem that long."  
  
"You know, I think I'll almost miss it."  
  
"What about you Angel?"  
  
Angelina frowned. "Well, I remember thinking how I was going to hate it. It was all so different. But…"  
  
"But what?"  
  
"I learnt so much. I mean, not just in lessons. There was Quidditch, and friends. I wouldn't have missed it for the world."  
  
"You remember the time we set off dungbombs in the prefects bathrooms in our second year."  
  
"And winning the house cup."  
  
"And the quidditch cup."  
  
"how about the time Fred was nearly eaten by the giant squid. Or so he says."  
  
"I nearly was!" Fred protested, amidst the others laughter.  
  
"But it wasn't all good, was it?" Katie said, after they had quieted.  
  
This time they didn't speak. They were all thinking. The chamber of secrets, the Triwizard tournament, and so many other things.  
  
"Fred, George. Come on, we have to go." Mrs. Weasley's voice cut through their thoughts.  
  
Fred rolled his eyes and George grimaced. "Mother's!" George complained. "I suppose we have to go."  
  
"Keep in touch, now, don't forget." Fred did an excellent imitation of his mother. The others grinned.  
  
He pulled Angelina to one side. "Especially you, Angel, ya' hear. I don't want to spend all summer without seeing you." He kissed her quickly.  
  
"Fred!!"  
  
"Coming, mum." He smiled at her. "Bye."  
  
"For now."  
  
"Frederic Weasley, come here now."  
  
He shrugged and hurried away. 


End file.
